Through Death
by YumiStar
Summary: "My Angel, My Stars, My moon...MY EVERYTHING!" Gemshipping, Thief KingxRyouBakura, TKxRB. Yaoi, Lemon.


**A quick AkefiaxRyou oneshot that I have had on my mind for awhile.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own these characters. I am only a fan, and a fan only._

**Warnings: **_BoyxBoy relationships, which leads to some lemon! End of story._

**P.S.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Talking in Egyptian"**

**+-+-Through Death-+-+**

Ryou couldn't believe it! He was here in Egypt, with his father, in one of the most historical tombs ever in history.

The tomb of the thief king!

_'This is so exciting!' _he thought while wiping the brow from his forehead, and helping the diggers go threw all of the thief's possessions.

Ryou couldn't believe that this tomb still had all this treasure in it! And I mean all of it. All of the precious gold a jewels that this man had stolen from countless tombs was resting right here, and not one other grave robber was able to get in and steal it themselves.

Not that he wanted them to steal it at all, it was just strange is all he was saying!

"Ryou, did you find anything that said anything about this man?" his father asked from across the room. Ryou looked at his father sheepishly, and shook his head no. He was too busy trying to figure out how this man lugged all this stuff here...which we can't blame him for.

There was an awfully lot of treasure here...

Though, the day quickly turned to night, and everyone had to head back towards the campsite to rest for the next day. Well, almost everyone was asleep. Ryou was wide awake in his tent, which he shared with his father, thinking nothing but the great thief king himself.

_'How was he able to get his own tomb in the valley of the kings?' _Ryou thought restlessly_ 'What did he do, that the Pharaoh himself thought he deserved such a resting place?'_

Ryou kept asking these questions over and over. Not being able to take it anymore, he got up, took what tools he could, a flash light, and canteen of water, and left the tent towards the tomb once again.

**+-+-Through Death-+-+**

_'Oh my gosh, I found something!' _Ryou thought excitedly, looking over the hieroglyphs on the wall, _'According to this, he actually found love. And he stopped robbing the tombs, and did his best to live an honest life with the one he loved.'_

Ryou continued to read the ancient writing, being too absorbed to notice the casket opening, _'However, when times got very difficult, he would resort to the thing he did best: stealing. The Pharaoh understood this, for he had seen what had happened at the thief's home._

_The one he loved became sick. So sick, that the only honest way of helping this person was to steal the money for this person's care. However, one of the Pharaoh's adviser's did not see it this way, for he was controlled by greed._

_So one night, when he thought that the thief was gone, he had sneaked into the home of the thief and his loved one, and killed him'..._

_'Wait, him?' _Ryou thought, shocked beyond belief, _'The one he loved was a guy?'_

Before he could ponder more on the subject, Ryou felt someone grab him from behind. He started freaking out, thrashing and trying to get the person off him. The person held him tighter, not wanting to let go.

Before Ryou could start screaming, the person started talking in ancient egyptian with probably the most sexy voice ever, **"My love, you've finally have returned to me!"**

Ryou was shocked, _'He can't be talking about me...can he?'_

**"I've waited for over three thousand years for you, my love. I was so devastated when you were taken from me by that treacherous priest!"**

Ryou calmed down a bit, _'Wow, three thousand years...and he thinks I'm...'_

**"Um...I'm not sure who you are, but I'm not the one you've been waiting for..." **Ryou tried to reason, but the man behind turned him around, and just kissed him deeply. Ryou couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

_'We can't...not here...not now...we've just met, but...' _Ryou kept thinking, while him and the stranger kissed, _'This feels so right...'_

When they broke for air, Ryou got a good look at the man. He had white hair just like his own, and he was very tanned. He had gray-violet eyes, (with a double crossed T under the right), and he was taller than Ryou by about a few feet.

What really got Ryou staring, however, was what the man was wearing. He was wearing a beige tunic with a blue shenti, and a blood red robe with white lines as well.

**"Are you...the thief king?" **Ryou asked the man before him. The man smiled down at Ryou with such happiness, and replied, **"I am, my star and moon! You do remember me!"  
**

**"I uh, actually have been studying about your past..." **Ryou said meekly, **"But I do not remember you, at all. I'm sorry."**

**"Do not not be sorry, angel" **the thief king replied to him, **"I was told by the gods themselves that you would most likely not remember me. I do not mind. If I must make you fall in love me again, I would do it as many times it would take"**

Ryou blushed at the comment, **"Um, thank you...I was wondering...if you wanted to go back to the site with me? That way we could go back to Japan, and we could start knowing each other there..."**

**"It sounds interesting, angel...but I am stuck in this tomb until the one I loved so long ago comes and is willing to give him or herself to me without hesitation...and I will not make you do it if you do not want to."**

Ryou looked saddened by this, **"So, you've been stuck here inside the tomb...not able to move anywhere else?"**

**"That is correct" **the thief king replied, **"And I would gladly wait another three thousand years for you to give yourself to me"**

**"I...I don't think I would mind" **Ryou said, blushing deeply, and looking anywhere but the thief, **"I just need to know your name. I can't if I don't..."**

The thief king smiled gratefully at Ryou, and replied, **"Akefia. My name is Akefia. My dearest Angel, what name do you go by now in this time?"**

**"Um...my name is Ryou. Ryou Bakura" **said boy replied, still blushing, but now looking at Akefia with love and lust in his eyes, **"I...I feel like this is right. I need you, Akefia. Please, make love to me"**

Akefia nodded, and lifted Ryou into his arms, and walked to where his casket use to be. In it's place was a queen sized, egyption bed with black and blood red velvet sheets. Ryou continued to blush as Akefia layed him down, and start to kiss him on his neck, his hands roaming over Ryou's body.

Ryou started panting, moving his hands to rest upon Akfiea's shoulders, just enjoying touching him. Akefia pulled away from kissing Ryou, and began to remove his shirt, and slide it over him. He went back to attacking the boy's body with kisses and nibbles.

And with each kiss and bite, Ryou kept moaning in pure bliss, _'My Gods! S-so goood' _was his only thoughts right now.

Akefia attempted to remove Ryou's pants, but he was not sure how to, **"Ryou, what are these strange garments you wear?"**

Ryou giggled a bit, **"They are called jeans, Akfiea. People wear these now a days"**

**"How do I remove these **_**'jeans'**_**, exactly?"**

Ryou quickly un-did the button, and zipped the pants open, until Akefia slide them right off, along with said boy's underwear. Ryou blushed, while Akefia took in all of Ryou body. He kissed from the boy's chest, down to Ryou's manhood.

Without any hesitation, he took Ryou fully in his mouth. Ryou moaned and panted, drowning in the complete bliss and pleasure. Akefia had moved one hand towards Ryou's mouth, and made him suck on those, while he worked on said boy's manhood.

Ryou felt a tighting in his lower stomach, and stopped sucking Akeia's fingers long enough to voice this, **"Ah-ah-Akefia...I'm...AH!-I'm gonna come!" **At this, Akfeia stopped his bobbing, and moved to kiss Ryou on the lips, lustfully.

The fingers that were lubricated by Ryou's saliva, moved to the boy's entrance. First one finger was inserted, moving around to pleasure the boy. Ryou writhed under the man, enjoy this intrusion so blissfully much. Then a second finger added, which Akfiea used to scissor the boy's tight virgin hole, preparing him for intrusion.

Ryou moaned loudly in Akefia's mouth, only pulling away to breathe as much as he can. When Akefia added the third finger, Ryou just lost it. **"AH~! Akfeia! Oh gods, more!" **Ryou told the man, barely able to remember to say it in egyption. Akfeia smirked, and pumped his fingers into Ryou more faster, earning delicious sounds from the boy.

When he was sure Ryou was stretched enough, he quickly lubricated his own manhood, (which was pretty big in Ryou's opinion), and positioned himself before the boy's entrance. He looked up at hims seriously, **"Ryou...my angel. Are you sure you want to give yourself to me. I can not give back what I am about to take..."**

Ryou smiled gently up at the man, blushing red from all the foreplay, **"Y-Yes, I am sure Akefia. While...while we were doing this so far, I've...I've started to remember things. I knew we loved each other deeply, and I want to remember everything about you."**

**"Alright, my Angel" **Akfeia said, smiling down to his lover, **"I will grant your wish" **and with that, he thrusted into Ryou, holding still from how tight was. Ryou whimpered at the pain, but he relaxed, and began to moan in pleasure again when Akefia started thrusting in and out.

**"AH-AH-AHHHH-AH, A-A-AKEFIA!" **Ryou screamed, gripping the sheets in bliss, "M-more! **MORE! F-FASTER! HARDER!" **said to man, forget for a split second that the man did not understand Japanese.

**"Ah-Ah-Ah, Ryou! My Stars! My Moon! MY EVERYTHING!" **Akefia said to the boy, gasping in bliss.

In a few more thrusts, Ryou came all over the thief, and said thief released deep within Ryou. Both were panting, trying to clear the fog from there minds. Akefia pulled out, and rests besides Ryou, holding him close.

**"I remember everything now, Akefia...my thief" **Ryou said to the man, **"I even watched you storm the Pharaoh's palace, demanding that the priest that killed me to be given to you...so you could kill him yourself."**

**"...Angel" **Akefia whispered, continuing to listen to Ryou speak, **"The Pharaoh only agreed, if you let him place a spell on you so you would be able to wait for the one you loved to find your tomb"**

Ryou hugged Akefia closer, **"And now you don't have to wait anymore..."**

**"I love you, Ryou" **Akefia said, **"Let us start a new life together"**

**"I love you as well, Akefia" **Ryou said, **"And I will gladly start a new life here with you..."**

And with that, the couple from many eons again fell asleep in each others arms, awaiting the sunrise to a new life together.

This time for sure.


End file.
